


Метеоритный дождь

by Heldentod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Написано по фразе:- Очень хочется метеоритного дождя.- Нифига себе! Зачем?!- Не знаю... Но остальные методы не работают.Стив загадывает желания.





	Метеоритный дождь

**Нью Йорк, 1937**

 

Они сидят на пирсе, опустив ноги в воду, и молчат. Штаны закатаны до лодыжек, и тёплая вода лижет босые ступни. В доках темно, и единственное, что видит Стив — это тлеющий огонёк сигареты, которую Баки старательно курит, притворяясь взрослым.

Стиву и притворяться не надо. Иногда ему кажется, что в глубине души он уже старик. За последние пару месяцев те разы, когда он улыбался, можно по пальцам пересчитать. Это не потому, что Стив Роджерс не умеет радоваться. Просто мама болеет. Так сильно, как раньше никогда не болела.

Баки, конечно, всё понимает, но все слова уже давно сказаны, да и что тут добавишь.

— Давай, Стиви, надевай ботинки, а то подхватишь насморк опять.

— Отвали, я не сахарный. Через пару месяцев и так и эдак подхвачу. — Стив кидает в воду камешек, — Чёрт, и почему просто нельзя жить там, где всё время тепло?!

— Почему нельзя? Мы в свободной стране! Вот подкопим денег и уедем куда хочешь, хоть в Африку, хоть в Калифорнию. Не вешай нос, Стиви, всё получится, вот увидишь!

Стив грустно мотает головой и вытаскивает ноги из воды.

— Домой пора, Бак. Мама ждёт.

Они встают и обуваются молча. Джеймс докуривает сигарету и потягивается, да так и застывает, запрокинув голову. Городские огни где-то далеко за спиной, а над ними августовское небо, полное звёзд. Маленькая яркая точка мигает, оставляя за собой секундный след. Баки пихает друга в плечо:

— Смотри, звезда упала! Я успел загадать желание, а ты?

— Чтобы моё желание исполнилось, нужна не звезда, а метеоритный дождь. — ворчит Стив.

Баки хочет что-то возразить в шутку, но над ними вспыхивает ещё одна яркая точка. И ещё одна, и ещё, и ещё. Они так и стоят с открытыми ртами, позабыв обо всём на свете.

12 августа 1937 года, Земля входит в поток Персеид.

Мама Стива выздоровеет через неделю. Баки найдет работу, а Стив устроится художником в типографию. Дела пойдут на лад. Они почему-то не вспоминают об этом вечере, хотя каждый втайне верит, что загаданное сбылось не просто так.

 

**Где-то на юге Франции, 1944**

 

Коммандос на задании уже неделю. Завтра предстоит последний рывок, и отдых нужен как никогда.

Они настолько сроднились друг с другом за эти месяцы, что на лету схватывают настроение друг друга. Бодриться ли, хандрить или веселиться — это всё одно общее, одно на всех. Поэтому Капитан знает — сколько ни скрывай свой нервный настрой, всё равно тебя раскусят. Ему стоит немалых усилий разогнать всех по палаткам отдыхать.

Завтра им понадобятся все их силы и вся их удача. И если силы понятно, откуда брать, то удача может оставить в любой момент.

Капитан как всегда первым заступает на пост дежурного. Трёх часов под утро вполне хватит, чтобы выспаться, тут сыворотка не подводит.

Через полчаса из палатки вылезает Баки. Поёжившись от ночной прохлады, кивает другу и садится рядом, поближе к огню.

— Чего не спишь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Да вспомнилось кое-что, — задумчиво тянет Баки, — Помнишь, мы сидели на пирсе и считали падающие звёзды? Что ты тогда загадал?

— Чтобы мама выздоровела.

— И всё? Мы же их штук двадцать видели, не меньше.

— Много раз подряд одно и то же загадал.

— Вот ты упрямый! А я пожелал кучу всего. Чтобы работа нашлась, и сестра хорошо закончила школу, и выиграть в лотерею на Кони Айленд... И чтобы у тебя насморка больше никогда не было.

— Что? — Стив не верит своим ушам.

Баки беззвучно смеётся.

— Тупица.

Какое-то время они молча сидят и смотрят на огонь.

— Бак.

— А?

— Сейчас бы нам... Хоть немного той удачи, что свалилась на нас тогда. Хоть бы одну самую завалящую звёздочку, а.

Баки тыкает его пальцем в грудь, прямо в звезду, вышитую на форме.

— Ты эту звёздочку вообще видел? Она же всегда с тобой. Можешь каждый день смотреть на неё и загадывать, что проснёшься живым следующим утром. Я вот так и делаю.

— Ты?..

Баки зевает, машет на него руками, и уходит в палатку спать.

Стив нащупывает пальцами контур звезды и хмурится.

В лагерь они возвращаются с победой.

 

**Джунгли Ваканды, 2020**

 

Свет фар выхватывает из темноты разбитую дорогу, тяжёлый джип немного заносит на поворотах. Они едут по ночным джунглям почти наугад, доверившись навигатору. Расчётное время прибытия: два часа.

Им всем очень нужно отдохнуть, но Барнс рядом не спит. С момента их последней встречи они едва ли перекинулись парой слов, но молчать рядом с ним легко, как и всегда. Стиву вообще кажется, что слова не всегда нужны.

Капитан кидает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы убедиться, что хоть кто-то в этой машине позволяет себе передышку. Непривычно светлая голова Наташи покоится на плече Беннера, глаза у обоих закрыты. Кажется, они держатся за руки. Раньше Стив смутился бы, но сейчас тянет улыбнуться.

— Очень хочется метеоритного дождя, — вдруг говорит он.

Барнс и бровью не ведёт, только спрашивает:

— Нифига себе. Зачем?

— Просто...

Стив понимает, что Баки не помнит. Это нормально, он и не должен, не может помнить всего. Особенно после такого резкого пробуждения из криосна. Это неправильно. Он должен был проснуться отдохнувшим, цельным, спокойным. Он заслужил счастье и отдых, как никто другой. А вместо этого “вставай, Солдат, нас опять позвали на войну”. И эта война ничуть не лучше всех предыдущих.

Стив даёт себе обещание рассказать Баки обо всём. Не сейчас, потом. Но он обязательно расскажет.

— Просто когда очень нужна удача, Бак, другие методы не работают.

Барнс качает головой. У Капитана опять этот мечтательный голос. Как он вообще до сих пор жив, если полагается на такие глупости?

Вслух он говорит другое:

— Расскажешь, о чём ты?.. Ну, потом.

— Конечно расскажу, — кивает Капитан.

И Барнс ему верит.


End file.
